Prom Night
by Super Pan-chan
Summary: It's one of the biggest nights of there lives second to only marriage. everything was going to be perfect, nothing would stand in their way except one thing and his name is "The Prince Of All Sayians" Find out how Goten survives...or does he? R&R Braten, TruPan
1. Chapter 1

_Prom Night_

Authors Note: Well here I am again! XD please dont kill me! *hides behind gohan* KILLING AINT NICE! neways I know I should finish my other stories but I couldn't help myself!

"Please Pan" Trunks implored

"For the millionth time NO!" Pan replied hastily

"Come on you know ya wanna!" He said smiling

" Trunks! I said NO god damn it! Your boyfriend so you are suppose to respect my wishes!" ( AN: Why the hell is trunks poking the lion you might be asking...honestly idk )

" PLEASE Pan-chan! Its just one night! Thats it! I promise!" He said giving her a puppy dog face

Pan huffed " Fine it better fucking be worth it! "

"It will! I promise! It will be the most magical night of your life!"

" Your Lucky I love you. "

" I Know " he said smirking much like Vegeta " I love you too "

They then engaged in a passionate kiss

_**At the mall with Bra and Goten**_

" Come on Goten walk faster. We still have more stores to go to! " Bra nagged at her best male friend

" Bra, you try walking fast carrying half a million dollars worth of clothes! " Goten replied trying to keep his balance while holding all those bags.

" Stop Exagerating Goten "

" I bet Ubb and Marron dont act like this! Nor Trunks and Panny-chan!"

" In my defence one pan is worse and two we are not dating like them.,"

" Speaking of dates...I was uh wondering If you um...you know...uh...had...a...eh...date...to...the...prom?"

"Not yet why do you ask? And Why so Jumpy?" Bra "asked" knowingly. She smirkerd Thrilled that her prayers have finnally bern anwsered.

" I was uh...kinda...uh...maybe...hoping...if you could go to prom...with...uh...um...THAT GUY?!" he stammered _'Stupid Stupid Stupid!' _ Goten mentally cursed himself.

" What guy? Whos mister Tall, Dark, and Handsome?"

" Hes a guy at our school! He is Tall, Strong, kind, and he likes you...A LOT."

"Well who is this _stranger? "_

" Its uh..."

"Out with it Goten!"

" Its...me damn it! Bra Vegeta Briefs will you go to the God Damn prom with me!"

"Of Course Goten, I thought you'd never ask!"

"Come on please B-Cha-...wait...what did you say?"

" I said yes you big goof" She said smiling brightly

"Really?!"

" Yeah, Why Not? "

" FUCK YEAH! " Goten cheered he then yelled to the strangers looking at him oddly " Did ya here that?! Im going to prom with Bra! "

The strangers replied with Good for you man I care soooo much then scurried away.

Bra rolled her eyes. " Lets go " she said chuckling.

AN: Well I have 2 more chapters already written so I will post em in a few XD!


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: Its me again! XD im soooooo not tired which aint good...*sigh* Im gunna fall asleep in class sooooo much tomorrow!

_**The next day Pan and Bra at Capsel Corp.~Bra's Room~**_

" GOTEN DID WHAT! " Pan Screamed

" Calm Down...he only asked me to go to prom with him...who am I kidding! OMG EEEEEEKKKK!" Bra exclaimed

At the sound of Bra's scream Vegeta leaped into action and he was at Bra's door in record time. He then busted in the room.

"Who's hurting my princess!" He exclaimed

" No one Daddy I was just really excited." Bra said rolling her eyes

"Yeah so calm your nipples, Veggie" Pan chimmed in

Vegeta growled and ignored pans comment. " Are you sure Bra?"

"Yes Daddy" Bra said clearly annoyed

"What made you so "excited" You insisted on screaming?" Vegeta said while raising an eyebrow

" BRA GOT A DATE TO THE PROM! " Pan blurted out on acident she mentally kicked her self while Bra face paled.

"OH HELL NO! NO HUMAN WILL BE TAKING MY LITTLE GIRL TO..._'PROM'_!" He exclaimed

"Well its a good thing he isn't all human" Bra mumbles rolling her eyes

"What the fuck do you mean he "isn't all human!" Vegeta yelled

As if on que goten walked passed vegeta and up to Bra and Panny-Chan. ( sowy I just had to XD )

"Do you think I should go with Bow Tie or Regular Tie for the Prom?" Goten asked

" Bow Tie " Pan said

" Regular Tie" Bra said

" Regular Tie it is " Goten said sighing dreamily while gazing at Bra lovingly.

Pan "hmpfed" Hating being ignored

Bra stared at Goten as if he was the only thing she could see.

" Its Kakkorot's Spawn...isn't it! "

"No shit sherlock" Pan said sarcasticlly

"Shut up Girl!" Vegeta yelled at Pan

" Fuck you " Pan said standing up and putting her hands on her hips.

"I was talking to Bra!" Vegeta looked at bra intensly "Well?!"

"Um...uh...er..." Bra stuttered trying not to get Goten killed.

"Yes Sir, I am." Goten said confidently

"Is this True Bra!" Vegeta said angerly

"Yes Daddy" She said in an innocent voice

"I forbid you." Vegeta said sternly

"With all do respect vegeta I dont give a damn what you say _**I am taking Bra **_whether you like it or not." Goten said just as Sternly

"Oh damn...shit just got real..." Pan said nervously

"HOW DARE YOU TALK TO THE PRINCE OF ALL SAYIANS THAT WAY!" Vegeta yelled as his Ki skyrocketed.

"Oh...fuck" Bra said quietly

"Do I hear Trunks calling me?" Pan said chuckling nervously

"Vegeta, Im not scared I _Love _Bra and im taking her to Prom!" Goten said bravely (An: *sigh* Goten,Goten,Goten You might as well just kiss your life goodbye)

Bra gasped

The only thing going going through Gotens hollow mind right now was _'HE CAN SMELL FEAR! SHOW NO FEAR!'_

Vegeta chuckled as he turns Super Sayian. "I miss judged you spawn, apparently you do have balls, but _You _** ARE NOT TAKING BRA TO PROM UNTILL-"**

"COMMING BOXER BOY! Good luck Uncle G" Pan said before instant tranzmitioning to Trunks' room

An: Well only one person read this I think so thnx to that person! Super Pan chan loves you! XD


End file.
